una rosa negra
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: como es que una tragedia de perde a un ser querido puede hacer que dos personas tengan una conversacion al llevar rosas a sus tumbas


**Esta es mi primera historia crossover que he hecho y decidi hacerlo de saintseiya y naruto ya que son mia animes favoritos bueno disfruten la lectura ^^**

**Una rosa negra.**

Recorriendo las calles de este pueblo donde nací y he crecido , llevo en mis manos una rosa negra que me dio la única persona a la cual ame durante toda mi vida y el ya no estaba conmigo ya que durante una batalla el dio su vida para salvarnos a mi y a mis demás compañeros, aun recuerdo lo ultimo que me dijo antes de partir.

**Flash back.**

-Naruto no vallas puedes morir-le dije mientra ponía una mano en sus hombros.

-Hinata perdóname-dice mientra me mira directamente a los ojos.- pero tengo que ir así podré salvarlos a todos.

-No naruto- le digo mientra comienza a llorar.- no quiero que me dejes.

-No lo Hare nunca siempre estaré contigo, es mas…-se inclina y arranca una rosa negra que había en el suelo y me la entrega.- hinata te prometo que siempre estaré contigo en lo bueno y en lo malo.

**Fin del flash back**

Desde ese entonces tengo conmigo esta rosa, y siempre la llevare en este momento me dirijo hacia tu tumba y llevo conmigo rosas blancas que para mi representa la paz y la tranquilidad. Pero durante el trayecto me sorprende la lluvia que comienza a caer y yo comienzo a correr hacia la tarada de autobús para mantenerme seca.

Estando en esa parada de doy cuenta de que hay otra persona en esa parada, que al parecer llevan también un ramo de rosas rojas, yo lo miro de reojo parece que a esa persona también se le había ocurrido lo mismo que a mi en refugiarse en la parada de autobús. Aquella persona tenia el cabello azul celeste y ondulado, la piel blanca y ojos del mismo tono que su cabello.

Guarde silencio, solo estaba viendo como las gotas de agua caían lentamente una por una, hasta que aquel extraño me hablo.

-Hola.-dijo el mientra me miraba.

-Ah hola como esta.-le respondí en tono amable.

-Bien y usted.-dice el del mismo tono que el Mio.

-También veo que lleva rosas.- le dijo mientra miro el ramo de rosas.

-Si y al parecer tu también.- me dice mientra mira mi ramo de rosas blancas.

-Si y para quien la lleva.-le digo con cierta curiosidad en mi tono.

-Son para mis amigos.-dice el en tono triste.

-Para sus amigos que les sucedió.-le digo yo

-Bueno ellos no están ya con nosotros.-dice el mientra baja la mirada para ver las rosas.

-Esa respuesta me hizo sentir triste ya que yo también estaba pasando por lo mismo.

-Losiento no fue mi intención-le digo yo mientra bajo la cabeza

-No te preocupes eso lo se-dice mientra sonríe.- y tu a quien le llevas esas rosas blancas.

-Yo también se la llevo a una persona que es muy especial para mi, pero el también no esta con nosotros.-digo mientra miro mis rosas

-Ya veo y esa rosa negra te la dio el verdad.-dice mientra con la mirada se dirige a la rosa negra.

-Si me la dio antes de que el se fuera.-digo mientra sigo mirando las rosas.

-Las rosas negras son muy especiales ya que significan el amor.-dice el mientra mira sus rosas.

-Yo creí que las rosas rojas significaba eso.-dice digo con algo de confusión

-Si las rosas rojas significan la pasión, las blancas la paz y las negras el amor y a las promesas, si el te prometió algo con esa rosa, esa promesa Será para siempre aun después de la muerte.-dice mientra mira hacia el cielo.

Me quedo sin palabras, las cosas que me dijo aquel sujeto hizo que mi corazón se sintiera en una tranquilidad. La lluvia dejo de caer y era hora de irme y me despedir de aquella persona.

-Bueno creo que es hora de irme nos vemos fue un placer conocerlo.-le digo mientra le extiendo mi mano.

-Si yo también lo pienso cual es tu nombre-dice mientra también me extiende la mano y dar un saludo.

-Mi nombre es hinata y el suyo-le dijo mientra dejo de estrenarle su mano.

-El mío es afrodita.-dice mientra se da la vuelta y se marcha. Para después marcharme también.

fui a la tumba de mi querido naruto y le conté lo que había sucedido, todos los días pasaba por aquel lugar para llevarle flores a mi querido naruto, tenia ganas de encontrarme con mi amigo afrodita pero desde aquel día nunca lo volví a ver.

Le pregunte algunas personas que Vivian cerca de allí pero ninguna me dijo que lo conocía o que nunca habían oído de el. Me que de algo triste en verdad queria hablar con el. Investigue un poco de el y no encontré ninguna información de el, hasta que un anciano de muchos años me dijo que el había muerto hace años atrás y me dijo donde encontrar su tumba.

Ahora todos los días no solo le llevo rosas blancas a mi querido naruto si no también se la llevo a mi amigo afrodita y así será por siempre.


End file.
